Another Namikaze
by zombieapocolypse696
Summary: Minato has always been an orphan, with no siblings. So imagine his surprise when his sensei returns from a mission with a three year old that looks exactly like him, claiming that she's his sister.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own a single thing, but I wish I did, oh how I wish i did**

* * *

Jiraiya would like to believe that he was a patient man. He sat still for hours outside of a hot spring, in the name of his research. He spent neverending months adding information and contacts to his budding spy network. Even after an infinite amount of violent rejections from the love of his life, Tsunade, he still persisted in his efforts for a date. But this….well, this was starting to piss him off.

He understood the need for this mission, of course. Tsunade needed this rare plant

grown in Tetsu-no-Kuni, in order to heal a fair few shinobi from their war injuries. Among them Uchiha Obito, genin student of his own former student, Namikaze Minato. Obito had unbelievable luck, that was for sure. His legs had been crushed by falling boulders during a mission gone wrong, pushing one of his teammates, Hatake Kakashi(bit of a downer, that kid) out of the way. He gave up his left eye to said teammate, as Kakashi had lost one, and was convinced he was going to die. Luckily Minato had arrived just in time to destroy the boulder and get his team the hell out of there before it collapsed.

Yes, he understood the importance of this B-ranked mission, very he was having trouble with, was why _he_ had to be the one to do it. B-ranks were for chunin, and he was a fucking _Sannin! _It was probably Hiruzen-sensei's idea of a joke, and as he was the Hokage, what he says goes. The old monkey should just step down and let Minato take the reigns already.

He was walking leisurely through a small town on the borders of Taki-no-Kuni when he heard it. The words that would change the lives of everyone in Konoha.

"Have you heard of that Namikaze kid's newest escapade?" one gossiping gray haired lady said to another of very much the same appearance, only with green eyes instead of the first's brown. Jiraiya swelled with pride, thinking they were talking about his student.

"Ugh, yeah," green-eyed one replied in a disgusted voice, "froze the whole lake with her freak powers, she did. Should be put down, the little menace." Jiraiya did a double take. That certainly didn't sound like his student, what with the use of female pronouns and the mentions of some kind of ice ability.

"Give her a break, she's only three years old," the first said in a placating voice. "And she's pretty darn cute too." A _child?_ The green-eyed witch wanted to 'put down' a _child?_

The second woman sorted. "Well of course she's good looking," she bit out, "her whore of a mother looking like she did. I can't believe I was friends with that bitch. Y'know, when she gave birth to the kid, I asked her why she gave the kid such a weird name as Namikaze when it sounds nothing like her own, and you know what she said to me? 'It's the same thing I wrote on the card with my last kid for the orphanage in Konoha, so I thought I'd be consistent'! And the next day we find her little brat in front of the orphanage in a basket with a piece of paper and a name. To think, I laughed with her when she told me that she seduced one of the last survivors of the Yuki Clan. She'll turn out just like her mother too, rotten seeds bear rotten fruit, after all."

Jiraiya was shell shocked by what he had just heard. They made it sound like Minato had a sister. It was true that he was found in much the same way as this kid, in front of the Konoha orphanage. It was a bit far-fetched, true, but he'd heard worse things in his life. The least he could do was check it out, if only for Minato's sake, the kid had always wondered what had happened to his mother and whether he had a family.

Jiraiya heaved a long-suffering sigh, lamenting the time he would waste searching for a brat when he could be spying on beautiful young ladies at the nearest hot-spring. But nevertheless, he straightened his shoulders and set his jaw. It was time to show why he was made Konoha's spymaster.

* * *

Three hours later(about two hours and fifty minutes too long, in his opinion), a few seedy bars, and a lot of suppressed killing intent later, he was standing in front of a small dango hut that was rumoured to be partial to 'the annoying blonde cancer', as the bitter middle aged man he talked to last stated with disgust. His iron hard shinobi control was slipping, and he wanted nothing more than to douse all of these pitiful civilians with gasoline and set them on fire.

Every person he had talked to thus far had responded with hatred every time a blonde Namikaze child was brought up. The strange part was, there was really no reason for the hatred. When pressed, they all just stated that she was the worthless child of a whore and left it at that. I was starting to frustrate him. He decided that he would try this one last place, then move on to full out interrogation. At this point, he was too frustrated to give a shit that he wasn't supposed to harm civilians.

Pushing aside the flap in the entryway, he was greeted by the sweet smell of dango and the quiet buzz of conversation by the patrons. He walked casually up to the middle-aged man running the counter, ordering a few sticks to keep up appearances.

"So," he started. "What can you tell me about a brat named Namikaze." Earlier in the day he was a lot more subtle, but his nerves were frayed and he just really didn't have the patience for it anymore.

The man with brown, graying hair stilled, and Jiraiya could have sworn he stopped breathing. This was the kind of reaction he was looking for. The man, Kirihara Takumi by his nametag, looked him straight in the eye without fear and asked, "What do you want with her?"

Jiraiya could have jumped for joy: finally someone who actually cared about the poor kid.

Most of the other conversations started with 'Why, are you here the kill the little whore?' or 'What do you want with that worthless little eyesore at the orphanage?'. He pulled himself together, he'd come too far to do anything but push on.

"Yeah, I know a kid back home who was in much the same situation as her," he paused, pulled a dango off the stick, swallowed and continued. "His name is Namikaze too, so I came to check any possible relations."

The suspicion melted slightly from Takumi's eyes, and he asked, "Does your kid have blonde hair, blue eyes, and scary intelligence?"

"Yes."

"Then you may very well be here for Mi-chan. Just a sec." He turned around and called into the beck, "Haruka, bring this guy to Mi-chan, would ya?"

A moment later a brunette in her late twenties came out, pulling off her apron as she went. "Why, Tou-chan?" she asked, keeping an eye on Jiraiya at all times.

"He thinks she's a relative of someone he knows, now march," and she did, pulling the Toad Sennin along after her.

"Just know that if you hurt her," she said after a few moments of awkward silence, "shinobi or not will find a way to kill you." And he didn't doubt her for a second.

* * *

A few minutes into the walk, Jiraiya was starting to get restless with the silence. Just as he was about to break it, Haruka spoke up.

"Are you really here to bring her to a family member, or are you just here to gain a powerful asset to your village?" she asked in a steely hard voice. Jiraiya paused for barely a second before answering.

"There's a young man in my village named Namikaze Minato, ever heard of him?" he asked. Haruka shook her head, and he had to force himself not to sigh. Apparently his student's name wasn't as well known as he had thought. The first few times he'd asked that question he had been shocked by how few people knew of Minato here, but by now he kind of expected it. Small, out of the way village, he supposed.

"He's my student," he continued, expertly hiding his exasperation at having to explain. "He was dropped in front of the orphanage much like I hear this kid was. Always wondered who his mother was, but he never really had that much hope in finding out after the first few busts.

Imagine my surprise when I hear his name mentioned in some random town I was passing through. Stopped to listen, hoping to her something I could use to tease him with later." He stopped walking, and Haruka followed his lead, turning around to look him in the eye.

"Instead, I hear about some little girl that nobody likes, that seems to hold a startling resemblance to Minato going by the descriptions I've heard. I owed it to him to at the very least check it out, if only to tell him I tried."

After a beat with neither of them moving, Haruka nodded her head in acceptance. "You know…" she seemed to be having trouble finding words for what she wanted to say. "The reason people hate her...it's not really for anything that her mother did, or even something that she did. This war….well, it drove a healthy dose of fear for shinobi into small towns like ours. We've heard of how many of them became battlegrounds, how many bystanders were thrown in as casualties. To tell you the truth, if you just give it five or so years, for the memories to dull a bit, people will be back to worshiping them a heroes. But for right now….. everyone is scared."

She turned and continued walking, talking with her back turned. "When her mother first came through here, nobody thought anything of it. She was just a pretty woman who was going to stay in our town to have her baby, before leaving again. When she revealed that the father came from a shinobi clan, it still didn't really concern anybody. Babies are harmless unless taught, and you had to be taught to be a shinobi, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Then the bitch ditched Mi-chan at the orphanage. Still, the scorn fell on the mother, for abandoning her child. That changed when she was about ten months old." Haruka took a deep breath to stomp down her rising anger, before continuing. "...One day, one of the children thought it would be hilarious to lure a stray dog to the park, when the orphanage was having a picnic. They didn't expect for it to start attacking the kids for food. The dog had just bit one of the kids on the leg when Mi-chan woke up from her nap. She panicked, and suddenly the dog was trapped in a box made of ice. Everyone started screaming, and no one knew what had happened. Until one of the older kids pointed out that Mi-chan's eyes were glowing. You can guess where it went from there."

And indeed he could. He could see exactly where that situation led to, and it explained why all of the villagers hated her, but never completely told the truth about why. You couldn't exactly say you hated shinobi to a shinobi's face, after all, and his hitai-ate was proudly displayed upon his forehead.

It also had the effect of cementing his decision to bring her back with him. There was no way he'd allow any child to grow up the way she was, let alone being who she was. She was coming with him back to Konoha. One way or another.

* * *

Haruka led him to a slightly overgrown park, a surprisingly few amount of children actually utilizing the play equipment. When she didn't stop by any of the little girls in frilly dresses shrieking on the swingset, he heaved a silent sigh of relief, he wouldn't be able to handle one of those high pitched creatures. Haruka finally came to a stop just shy of the edge of a small wooded area at the back of the park. She took a deep breath and yelled out "Miyuki!", which he assumed was her name, seeing as her nickname was Mi-chan . A tiny head popped up from the underbrush, and Jiraiya was given the shock of his life.

Damn if the kid didn't look almost identical to Minato. Matted, dirty blonde hair that would have been the same shade had it been clean, cerulean blue eyes that shone with hunger and suspicion at the sight of him, and a tiny little body that looked just a bit too emaciated for his liking…..there was a lot in her appearance that was not to his liking. Haruka held up a bag of dango, and the child's face lit up in joy. Jiraiya would deny to his dying day the fact that he had the sudden urge to coo at and cuddle her. Nope. It never happened.

"Hey sweetie," Haruka said gently, "there's a man here to talk to you" Cautious blue eyes swiveled over to him, taking on a contemplative look. He almost gasped at how much she looked like her brother(and he was sure now that she was, not a doubt in his mind).

He hastily gathered his courage and crouched down so that he was almost level with her(he was a very tall man, and this was a very small child. He'd have to lay down on the ground to be level with her), staring into her bright, bright blue eyes. "Hey, chibi," he croaked out thorough the lump in his throat, "I'm Jiraiya, and I'm a friend of your brother."

She tilted her head in an adorable(No! He was a badass shinobi! Adorable three year olds would not defeat him!)act of confusion, and asked, "Nii-san?" in an angelic little voice. She turned to Haruka, "I have a Nii-san?"

"We think so sweetie," she answered, kneeling next to Jiraiya and doing a much better job of looking her in the eyes, "And this man is gonna take you to meet him." To say Jiraiya was shocked would be an understatement. He had thought that there was no way that this woman and her father would let this little girl go without a fight, and judging by the choked quality of her voice, she wasn't very happy about it.

"Chibi," said small thing turned toward him in silent question, "would you stay here and play for a few minutes while I talk with Miss Haruka?" The three year old nodded and plopped herself on the ground with the bag of dango and started munching happily, while Jiraiya gently grabbed Haruka by the arm and dragged her a small distance away.

Haruka interrupted before he could speak. "You better take care of her," she forced out while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"...I will. And her brother will adore her. He'll never let anything happen to her." Completely true. Minato loved kids under normal circumstances, with this one being his flesh and blood, on top of her uncanny ability to wrap the big bad Toad Sennin around her little finger despite having exchanged less that ten words with her(another thing he will never admit to), he won't let anyone with bad intentions come within eight miles of her.

"Good." Haruka looked like she was going to continue, when they heard shouting coming from the direction the left Mi-chan in. Turning around, they saw a mean-looking twelve year old throwing rocks at a white kitten that was streaking right for the happily eating girl. The cat reached her and jumped into her lap, cowering from the sneering boy who came to a stop feet away from the two.

"Stupid ice bitch, give me that cat!" he yelled, advancing on her with a fist raised. Miyuki looked absolutely terrified, but stubbornly shook her head. The boy's face turned purple in rage, and just as he was about to yell at her some more, the boy's mother came in.

"Hayato-chan, what are you doing over here, you should be playing with all the normal kids over there" she said in an annoying simpering voice. Jiraiya could tell that she was the type of parent to dote on her child, and believe that they could do no wrong. This behaviour normally resulted in children who think that they are Kami's gift to the Elemental Nations, as shown here.

" But Kaa-chan," he whined, "I was just trying to catch the kitty so I could pet it, but the ice freak took her and won't let me see."

It was perfectly clear to see that the mother believer her child's words without question, and she rounded on Miyuki, who seemed to be trying her hardest to sink into the ground, At this point, Jiraiya had seen more than enough, and decided to intervene. He waltzed in there without a glance to the woman and her son, and scooped the little girl up, cat and all, walking away without a word. He stopped by Haruka, and she gave a short, tearful goodbye to the confused Miyuki. She cheered up considerably when he told her that they were leaving the village, and that he was going to take her to her brother. She bounced excitedly on his back all the way to Konoha.

* * *

Passing through the gates of Konoha without any trouble, Jiraiya set a course straight for the Hokage tower. With any luck, Minato will be there, as he is on quite a few days, learning all about the tiny nuances of being Hokage. Better to tell the story once then twice, and the sooner he unloaded the kid, the sooner he could swing by the hot spring. With a perverted giggle, he hastened his pace. He briefly thought about waking Miyuki, but she seemed to be comfortable using his hair as a blanket, so he'd leave her for now.

Bypassing the guards in front of his sensei's door, he briefly flared his chakra to announce his presence before walking right in without waiting for a response. At the sight of not only his sensei and Minato, but Tsunade lounging on the couch as well, he grinned. Even better, he could get her to check the kid over while he was here.

"Hello, Jiraiya," the Hokage said, amused by his antics. "I trust you completed the mission?"

Jiraiya snorted at the thought that he would have _not_ finished a _B-ranked_ mission. Did he mention that he was a Sannin? "Yeah, sensei, I did," he said, tossing the scroll filled with plants to Tsunade. "And that's not all I found."

Observing the Sarutobi's raised eyebrow, he turned to Minato. "Guess what?"

"What?" Minato seemed reluctant to play the game.

"I heard something about your mother." This caused Minato to shoot him a sharp look, that looked equal parts grateful and exasperated.

"Look, Jiraiya-sensei," he finally sighed, "I appreciate the thought, I really do, but I no longer have any desire to meet my mother. She abandoned me without a care, so I see no reason to reconnect with a family that doesn't love me."

"So does that mean you have to desire to see the girl I brought with me?" Minato's head shot up so fast, everyone in the room swore they heard his neck crack.

"You...brought my mother here?" he asked incredulously.

"Nope. I did, however," Jiraiya gently shifted Miyuki from his back into his arms, bringing her into view of the occupants of the room, "bring back your sister," he finished smugly at the astonished looks on all three faces.

Minato's response was a weird choking sound, his eye glued to the tiny little bundle in his sensei's arms. A bundle that was starting to wake up, making cute little mewling noises like a kitten. Much like the kitten she was still holding. _Huh,_ Jiraiya thought with a frown, _I'd forgotten about that._

Miyuki stretched lightly, yawning, and blinked bleary blue eyes at the occupants of the room. She cocked her head too the side. Tsunade cooed at the sight, and Jiraiya swore to tease her about it later. The elderly Sarutobi just sighed, he was getting too old to deal with all the bullshit his students seemed to attract. Minato just made another choking sound and fell over in a dead faint.

"..."

"..."

Miyuki cocked her head in the other direction as Jiraiya cackled. Oh, Minato was never living that one down!

* * *

**I updated two stories today! I feel so accomplished!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would not be one step away from cutting himself.**

* * *

Minato groaned as he regained consciousness, his head hurt worse than it did after listening to Kushina's rant about the Miracle(capital M) that was ramen. All night. Something that has happened too many times for his comfort and/or sanity.

The last thing he remembered was Jiraiya saying something about his mother….and then proceeding to bring out his female clone. Nah, that part must have been part of his dream. Theres no way anyone could look that much like him, and there was nobody in the Elemental Nations able or willing to do human experimentation.

(In a hidden lab on the outskirts of Konoha, Orochimaru the Snake Sennin sneezed. He glanced around suspiciously for a moment before shrugging and resuming his work. If he could only isolate this one cell, he could begin the process of gifting the Shodai's bloodline onto this helpless child.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Orochimaru sighed. Now if only the blasted child would stop screaming in pain, they would get somewhere.)

Yeah, as if anyone was that crazy! Minato pushed himself up, cracking his stiff neck. He was on the couch in the Hokage office. Nobody really knew why there was a couch in the office, it just was. Little did they know it wa because their Hokage was opposed to reading his porn in his desk chair.

Doing a quick sweep of the room, Minato catalogued everything as perfectly normal. Sandaime looking amused in that annoying grandfather way, hands folded in front of his face to hide his smile? Perfectly normal, usually used on fresh genins with delusions of rescuing princesses and whatnot. Tsunade smirking at him, a little on the mean side? Also normal, she could be a total bitch and everyone knew it. Jiraiya grinning his blackmail smile at him? A little less normal, but it happens, usually after Kushina pranks him. Small child blinking innocently at him from his sensei's arms? Completely- wait what the fuck?!

Minato will never admit it in a billion years, but he almost fainted again. "Wait," he blurted out. "The clone thing wasn't my imagination? Who the hell got a hold of my DNA?!"

(Orochimaru sneezed again, his hand jerking and dropping a bottle full of blood from his rival for the Hokage seat. Maybe he was coming down with a cold?)

Jiraiya just grinned and held the child out to him. "Minato, meet Miyuki. Miyuki, meet your big brother." Miyuki just cocked her head again, brows furrowing together in confusion.

"Is he sick?" she questioned, and Tsunade erupted into laughter.

"Why would you think that, gaki?" she managed to get out while gasping for breath.

"Well, he fell down. And he's white now. And he's not breathing. Aren't people supposed to do that?"

And indeed Minato had stopped breathing, and had paled to a milky white underneath that golden tan. Tsunade slapped him on the back and he took a great gulp of air. "Thanks for that," he wheezed, attempting to get air into his crushed lungs, courtesy of her super strength. Tsunade just smirked. Bitch.

"Uh, yeah," Minato finally managed to say somewhat normally. "I'm fine, kid." He turned a serious gaze on Jiraiya. "Are you sure?"

"Can you look at her and tell me you're not related?" Minato just glared at his sensei. He knew full well that wasn't possible.

He grumbled. "I still want a blood test."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. They all knew full well there was no need for a blood test. But then again, Kami knows the council will try to put her into CRA for the Hyoton, but if there's documented evidence that she's related to a Hokage candidate(seriously, they should just name him Yondaime already, face the facts), then they would have a much harder time of it. So he conceded to the point of having one done.

What followed was the most awkward silence any of them had ever witnessed or participated in. Nobody had any idea of how to proceed from here. The kid was Minto's sister. Did he hug her? Talk to her? Take her out for lunch? He had no idea! The rest decided that it was none of their business how the older blonde interacted with his doppelganger, and steeled themselves to sit silently through the awkward atmosphere.

Thankfully, the three-year-old save any of them from making a decision by speaking up. "It's hot in here." She pouted, and Tsunade had to damn near dislocate her own thumb to keep from going over there to cuddle the girl. Of course, that lasted about three seconds, until the shock set in. Why? The room was getting colder, and a thin sheet of ice was covering the windows and floor.

Miyuki sighed in content, not noticing the flabbergasted looks on the adults faces."that's better."

"Uh…" Minato was at a loss for words. This tiny girl, who was evidently his sister, had just covered the entire room in frost. Obviously she was strong, and had enormous chakra reserves if she was able to control the bloodline of her practically extinct clan to this extent at such an early age. Danzo would have a field day with her.

Danzo…. Minato started to unconsciously leak vast amount of killing intent into the air. Like hell that bandage fucker was going to lay a hand on his precious baby sister! (How he went from skeptical of their relation to insanely protective in three minutes flat no one shall ever know. Standing theory being that he spends too much time round Uzumaki Kushina, and some of her rather...odd thought processes had rubbed off on him.)

ANBU appeared in the room nanoseconds after Minato started to broadcast his displeasure. "Hokage….sama?" Ryo, commander of the ANBU forces, questioned, staring confused at the squirming toddler in Jiraiya's arms.

"Ryo, great timing," Hiruzen comments lightly, as if a certain blonde man in the room was _not _currently convincing nearby civilians that they were under attack. "I need you to gather the council for me. Minato calm down! That will be all, ANBU. Dismissed."

"Would one of you inform my two uninjured genin that I need them?" Minato asked, KI fading from the air(the panicking civilians breathed a sigh of relief, the brave shinobi had fought off the invaders). "Tell them I'll meet them in Obito-kun's hospital room."

With that, Minato stormed out of the room, pulling a grinning Jiraiya along behind him, followed by a laughing Tsunade. The ANBU hesitated for a moment before leaving as well. The elderly Sarutobi sighed. "You're dismissed, Minato. You too Jiraiya, Tsunade," he muttered to himself in the now empty room. "Not like you're in the presence of the Hokage or anything. No, just leave whenever you want." He glared hatefully at his desk full of papers. Without people in his office, he now had no excuse not to do them. "I shall be rid of you yet, demons," he vowed.

* * *

"What do you think sensei wants, Kakashi?" Rin asked her masked teammate. Kakashi just shrugged. He may have been better since their botched mission, where Obito almost died, but he was still a bit(a lot) antisocial. "You could at least answer verbally, Kakashi," she complained under her breath. Her only answer as a put-upon sigh.

Rin took a steadying breath to keep from ripping out her hair, followed by Kakashi's, ending with taking off his mask and tossing it in a mud puddle. Not that it would do much good, he always wore at least four layered on top of each other because he's paranoid, but it would make her feel better.

She couldn't believe she used to like him. She loved the guy to death, but it was more as the older brother she never had and constantly wants to brutally murder than future husband material.

Walking into Obito's room, they noticed a distinct lack of their sensei. "Hey guys," Obito piped up from the bed, hooked up to way too many machined for anyones liking. "What are you doing here?"

"Sensei called a meeting," Kakashi finally spoke, Rin was convinced he had gone temporarily mute. "Since you are not allowed out of bed, we had to come to you." Kakashi had a gift of making facts sound totally derogatory and mean, used more on Obito than the rest of the village combined.

Before a fight could break out(again) Minato strolled into the room. Well not so much strolled as stomped angrily, the Toad Sennin's ear firmly between his fingers, Konoha's top medic trailing behind them in hysterics.

"What's going on, sensei?" Rin asked after a tense moment.

"Danzo is a creepy asshole and shall not be allowed within three miles of Miyuki." Minato nodded decisively, as if that made any sense at all to his genin.

"Who's Miyuki?" Rin seemed to be doing all the talking today.

A little voice interrupts before Minato could answer. "That's my name!" The three genin looked around the room, but couldn't find the origin of the voice. Minato snorted and pointed to Jiraiya. Or rather, the child in Jiraiya's arms.

Kakashi, Rin and Obito nearly pulled a Minato by fainting in shock. The hell?

"Sensei, why is there a tiny clone of you?!" Obito shouts. Everyone always assumes that…

"That is actually my sister. Apparently my mother is still alive and has a habit of leaving children at various orphanages."

"Sooo….there's more little Namikaze kids running around the Elemental Nations?" Rin hesitantly asked. Minato froze, that hadn't even occurred to him! He turned baleful eyes at Jiraiya. The white-haired man just sighed and agreed, before the puppy eyes break out and he loses what meager scraps of dignity he's managed to retain. Between Minato and Tsunade, he has been thoroughly emasculated.

"Ignoring that," Rin hedged, rather creeped out by the look on her pretty-boy sensei's face, "what exactly is this meeting about?"

"We need to keep Danzo away from my sister. Actually, Danzo has Root, he'll send one of them." Team Seven watched in horrified silence as their sensei went into scheming mode. "I'll need one of you to infiltrate their ranks. Kakashi, you already have the proper lack of emotions, so that'll be you."

Minato soldiered on, staunchly ignoring the indignant protests from his genin squad. "Rin, Obito, you two will be with me. Danzo is a sneaky old bastard so killing him will be hard-"

"Hold up!" Rin slapped a hand over the blonde's mouth. "You expect us - genin - to assassinate Danzo - a council member with the entire civilian council in his pocket, the political clout that comes with that, and a personal army of emotionless ANBU that will follow his every demand?"

"Glad you understand." Rin just stared at him with her mouth hanging open, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE, SENSEI!?" She screeched. "NEED I REMIND YOU THAT OBITO CAN'T EVEN WALK AT THE MOMENT?"

"Jeez, Rin-chan," Minato whined. "There is no need to shout."

"NO NEED-" Rin abruptly cut herself off. She turned on her heel and walked towards the wall, proceeding to bang her head against it repeatedly. The rest of the room just watched in silence.

Miyuki wasn't squirmed until Jiraiya was forced to put her down, lest he drop her, and ran as fast as her tiny little legs could go over to Rin. She stopped at her side, and tugged on her pant leg. Rin turned to her, forehead red and bleeding from the force of her head impacting the cement wall.

"Ow," Miyuki murmured. She pulled on Rin's hand until she knelt on the floor, then put her hand on the older girl's forehead. When Miyuki pulled her hand away, left behind was a thin sheet of ice, freezing Rin's forehead. Miyuki looked pleased with herself, and no one had the heart to tell her that that would probably make it worse.

"Thank you," Rin murmured, trying to ignore the uncomfortable cold feeling on her head.

Miyuki's smile was blinding. "You're welcome."

Rin couldn't tear her eyes away. She could swear that light was shining behind the tiny girl, a halo shining above her hair. Not to mention the sparkles and...were those flowers?

"Sensei," Rin said fiercely, diamond-hard eyes swinging up to the elder Namikaze. "What's the plan to get rid of Danzo?" Her teammates stared at her in shock.

It would seem that Rin has been converted.

* * *

**Done and now I can watch ten hours of Bleach without feeling guilty that I keep forgetting to post this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so…..um. This is not zombieapocolypse696(why the hell did she choose such a freaking long-ass name!). This is her friend April. Zombie - you know what, fuck it, Cheyenne is in the hospital right now. A few months ago she was in a car accident and was in a coma for two weeks. She woke up last month, and is currently going through physical therapy. She asked me to post this, and so here I am! Anyway, the jist is she's putting all of her stories up for adoption, because she doesn't know when she'll be able to work on them and feels bad for making people wait so long.**

**So...send her a PM if you want any of them, she'll be screening them herself once I sneak her phone into her room(her dad banned electronics, paranoid ass thinks they'll get stolen or something, hence why I'm posting this, because I highly doubt she'd be able to hide a laptop as easily as a phone). Just none of that 'How dare you abandon this story!' bull that I sometimes see in reviews. Because I will not hesitate to track you down and shave your head.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
